Missed you
by gillovnyaf
Summary: (GILLOVNY) Era difícil quando David ficava longe de seu amor por muito tempo, mas o reencontro superava toda a saudade.


Era nove da noite. Eu estava deitado no sofá do meu apartamento lendo um livro qualquer. A TV estava ligada no mute, deixei assim por não haver nenhum programa interessante que merecesse minha atenção naquele momento. Senti o ambiente tão vazio nessa noite, um marasmo fora do comum, e foi deitado no sofá que percebi como o meu dia havia passado tão devagar e as coisas que costumavam me distrair naquele momento não me interessavam muito. Não sou do tipo que se sente sozinho, que não suporta solidão, eu até que gosto de desfrutar do silêncio da minha própria companhia, mas realmente dessa vez eu havia passado o dia inquieto, incomodado com aquela sensação de solidão. Talvez tenha sido por isso que deixei a TV ligada, na intenção que, de alguma maneira, as luzes que piscavam através da tela me trouxesse alguma companhia.

Eu sabia o motivo de estar me sentindo dessa maneira. A razão disso tudo era porque eu sentia muita falta dela. Eu estava morrendo de saudade da Gillian.

Confesso que as vezes eu ficava assim quando Gillian não estava comigo, desconfortável na minha própria casa. O lugar tornava-se sem vida como uma flor quando passa muito tempo sem ser regada. Sem luz como um dia triste e nublado. Aquela confortável sensação de lar havia partido junto com Gillian um mês atrás. Era dessa forma que me sentia algumas vezes quando ela não estava por perto e a necessidade de vê-la apertava; um homem sem lar. Mas para a minha sorte todos esses sentimentos ruins iriam acabar em breve, porque no dia seguinte eu finalmente iria vê-la.

Eu continuei tentando ler meu livro quando de repente ouvi um barulho vindo da porta. Virei minha cabeça na direção da mesma e fiquei mais do que surpreso com o que meus olhos viram: Gillian de pé com uma pequena mala do lado e um sorriso escancarado em seu lindo rosto. No mesmo instante em que a vi meu peito se encheu da mais pura alegria. O brilho dos olhos dela trouxe luz ao ambiente, o poder da energia que o corpo dela emanava preencheu o vazio do meu apartamento. Minha casa imediatamente voltou a ser um lar.

Gillian fechou a porta, deixou a mala de lado para tirar os saltos e veio em minha direção com os olhos cheios de amor. Sai da posição em que estava e fiquei sentado.

"Heey" eu disse, ainda sem acreditar que ela realmente estava no meu apartamento.

Ela veio direto para o meu colo, aconchegou-se em meus braços e me deu um beijo lento e demorado. Seus lábios estavam macios, úmidos e sutilmente exigentes. Sua língua tinha um toque delicado, saboreando-me aos poucos, provocando-me e excitando-me sem esforço.

Seu beijo... Ela também sentiu minha falta. Bastou apenas aquele beijo para me fazer esquecer os dias em que ficamos longe um do outro.

"Oi amor." ela disse após tirar todo o meu fôlego, seus lábios ainda tocando os meus.

Olhei-a por alguns instantes ainda saboreando o gosto de seu beijo, inalando o cheiro delicioso que era só dela. Ela me olhou tão profundamente com seus olhos azuis que me segurei para não arrancar sua roupa antes de iniciarmos qualquer diálogo.

"Você disse que viria apenas amanhã." comentei, e coloquei atrás de sua orelha a mecha de cabelo que ousava cair em seu lindo rosto.

"Eu sei, mas decidi vir hoje. Estava com saudades."

O azul de seus olhos se intensificou nesse momento, e isso me fez esquecer de respirar por alguns segundos.

"Você deveria ter me avisado. Eu teria ido buscar você no aeroporto."

"Quis fazer surpresa. É para isso que tenho a chave do seu apartamento."

Ela sorriu e me deu outro beijo apaixonado.

"Eu também." murmurei em seus lábios.

"Você também o quê?" ela perguntou.

"Eu também estava com saudade de você."

"Eu sei. Dá para sentir através de seu jeans." ela olhou para baixo como se estivesse pensando em arrancar minhas calças, e então voltou a me olhar com um sorriso provocante.

Eu conhecia muito bem esse sorriso dela.

Gillian levantou do meu colo e mudou de posição, sentando de frente pra mim, uma perna de cada lado, e colocou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, puxando-me para ela. Eu coloquei meus braços em torno dela e segurei sua cintura. Gillian me deu um leve beijo na boca, e em seguida, deslizou seus lábios por meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que se esfregava em meu colo para sentir minha ereção, me deixando ainda mais duro.

Apertei seu corpo contra o meu, levantei do sofá com ela em meus braços e caminhei em direção ao quarto.

Eu a coloquei gentilmente na cama e deitei sobre ela. Começamos a trocar beijos e carícias a medida que íamos tirando nossas roupas. Explorei seu corpo com meus lábios dando mais atenção nas áreas onde ela gostava de ser tocada, que por sinal, eram as que eu mais gostava também. Provei de sua intimidade como se fosse a primeira vez, com o mesmo desejo, com a mesma devoção.

Eu a ouvi gemer e murmurar palavras de prazer ao se perder em seu primeiro orgasmo daquela noite. Eu acalmei seu corpo com um delicado e demorado beijo em sua boca.

Gillian envolveu meu corpo com suas pernas e habilmente ela girou seu corpo e ficou sentada sobre mim. Ela agarrou meu pênis com uma das mãos e o acariciou numa leve massagem antes de guiá-lo para dentro dela. Ela começou a se movimentar devagar sem tirar seus olhos dos meus, e à medida que ela ia se apertando em mim, meu prazer aumentava.

Seus movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápidos e ritmados. Gillian apoiou as mãos em meu peito para obter um melhor desempenho. Eu observei seus seios balançarem em uma dança frenética, desejando tocá-los, sugá-los. Foi então que levantei minhas costas do colchão, agarrei com firmeza em sua fina cintura e enterrei meu rosto entre seus seios.

Eu a ouvi gozar pela segunda vez, e atingindo meu próprio clímax, derramei violentamente todo o meu prazer dentro dela.


End file.
